<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentle Reassurance by One_Real_Imonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383497">Gentle Reassurance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey'>One_Real_Imonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Memories AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Fluff, Good parent obi wan kenobi, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Parent-Child Relationship, Young Boba Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan found Boba quite by accident, alone in one of the quietest parts of Kamino. He'd been after a little peace and quiet, but his newest child came first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Memories AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentle Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I have no idea how to write the introductions between Obi-Wan and Boba at the moment, none at all. Instead, heres this, set a few days later.<br/>I don't own Star Wars.<br/>Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hadn’t exactly meant to come across his newest child, he’d been looking for a 5-minute break, but he had found Boba, curled up, knees tucked into his chest, head on his knees. He looked like he was trying to hide out of the way, which was easier than you’d think on Kamino, and somewhat Obi-Wan's own plan.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boba, hey, what’s wrong?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, I’m fine.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boba, I already have two kids of my own and help with others all the time, you can’t fool me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba pulled his knees in tighter and tilted his head away. Well, he hadn’t been lying about </span>
  <span>having</span>
  <span> spent a lot of time dealing with kids. He dropped himself onto the floor next to Boba, leaning up against the same </span>
  <span>wall</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boba, I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buir has his old family back. You and your Ani... He doesn’t need us anymore. He doesn’t need me anymore.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he should have seen this coming... he should have been doing more to assure Boba he wasn’t going to lose his Buir.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, Boba, no, no, he has us back and he has you. It's not two different things.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he said he didn’t want to make us, that someone made him do it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sweetie, Boba, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want you now. Boba, he loves you, and all your </span>
  <span>vode</span>
  <span>, having me and Anakin and Ahsoka won’t change that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he didn’t want to have us.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Obi-Wan remembered this feeling far too well, and he would be damned if he was going to let Boba or any of the Vode feel it longer than they already had.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want you now. I know it must feel like everything's changing, and I suppose it has, new people to meet, new places to go, it’s huge and I understand if it’s overwhelming, but he loves you. I promise he does.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never left Kamino, neither have most of my </span>
  <span>vode</span>
  <span>. And almost everyone we know looks like us. Buir didn’t like the long necks, and the </span>
  <span>Cuy’val</span>
  <span> Dar were always distant. It's always been just us.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a big </span>
  <span>wild</span>
  <span> galaxy out there, so I suppose it’s a good thing you’ve got your family to help you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if Buir realises he doesn’t want me once we leave though... that... that he doesn’t want any of us because we were just forced on him?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boba, you know, fun fact about real </span>
  <span>Mandalorians</span>
  <span>: More kids </span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span> always better. Now, your Buir might have been pushing it a bit with the few million, and I think Myles will be rather unrelenting with his teasing, but he’d never send you away. He’d never not want you. He wouldn’t trade you for anything, you're his ade, you’re all precious, and you, Boba, he’s raised you from the day you were born. I don’t think there’s anything I or Ani or Ahsoka could do to break that bond. And we’d never try to. You’re not losing anyone here, you’re gaining new aliit. We don’t want to take anything away from you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you... really want to be my O’Buir? You're really going to be?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put an arm over Boba’s shoulder, loosely enough that he could throw it off, but still to provide </span>
  <span>comfort</span>
  <span> and reassurance.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Boba. So long as you want me to be. Even if you weren’t Jango’s ad, you’re smart and brave and loyal. You protect your vode, you genuinely want to help people. And yeah, you like a bit of mischief, but I'm almost certain I've had to deal with worse. I want you as my ad, and I promise I'll always do everything in my power to protect you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are they like, your </span>
  <span>ade</span>
  <span>? My new vode?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Anakin’s 23, he’s grumpy all the time, and he’s a brilliant swordsman. He’s not so great with diplomacy, despite my efforts, which baffled Myles, who’s one of your Buir and I's best friends. He's currently pretending not to be in love with someone, badly, and he’s an abysmal liar, but he can fix just about anything tech wise. Ahsoka's a little bit older than you, she’s 14, and from what I've seen of you, you’re going to get along dangerously well. She's fiercely protective, a little too enthusiastic to jump into a fight sometimes and utterly determined to help everyone who needs it. And it feels like the two of them plot to get me to worry sometimes. Something I get the feeling you’ll probably end up joining in on, no?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so glad that got a giggle out of Boba.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to raise and protect his ade, all of them, whether they were clones of his beloved or wild Force sensitive children, or any other child who needed their help.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few million children, Force, the Council were going to have a fit. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'd been understanding with the marriage, and his splitting his time between the Temple and his people, and with his wanting to raise Ani and then Ahsoka as </span>
  <span>Mando’ade</span>
  <span> and Jedi. He'd already been pushing it with trying to keep with his responsibilities after Jango had vanished. Especially for as long as he had, it reeked of attachments, but with allowances made for Masters like Master Mundi, and Masters Windu and </span>
  <span>Plo</span>
  <span> and Nu defending it as proof of responsibility and his strength to juggle both with the skill and ‘detachment’ he had, it had been praised or tolerated, depending on the Jedi. He'd been granted the rank of Councilor for this ability to juggle it, and for getting Anakin to Knighthood.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This... Force, would they let him stay in the Order now? Now Jango was planning on retaking their home, now he had this many ade as his responsibility... would they force him off the Council, he could hardly claim to have a neutral standing in what was to come.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that the Order had ever felt that neutral when it came to </span>
  <span>Mandalore</span>
  <span>. Many of them were clearly pro- New Mandalorian, some still showed no regrets for Galidraan, though most of those had learnt not to say such things anywhere near him. At least he’d managed to convince most of the Council that the </span>
  <span>Haat’ad</span>
  <span> had the rightful claim to </span>
  <span>Mandalore’s</span>
  <span> throne. That would help, he hoped.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba tucked himself into Obi-Wan's side, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm tighter. He went with it, making it a proper hug.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to lose my Buir, he’s all I’ve ever had.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Boba, and you won’t. He’d never willingly leave you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he’s forced to?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll find him. And I'll try to be faster about it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flashed Boba a grin to show he was joking, and was relieved when Boba </span>
  <span>responded</span>
  <span> in kind.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they have </span>
  <span>Tyranus</span>
  <span>? Did they arrest him yet?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan couldn’t hold in his sigh, and pulled Boba just a little bit </span>
  <span>closer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I called the Council as soon as I got here, well, after spending a bit of time with you, and they said Dooku wasn’t in the Temple. From the sound of it, he left about an hour before your Buir and I made planetfall here, probably felt me unravelling the dark web he’d put in your Buir’s head and ran.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s missing! He could be coming here? Coming after us?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My grandmaster is a smart man. I doubt he’d come after us </span>
  <span>straight</span>
  <span> away, and the Jedi are sending people after him. I won’t let him near any of my </span>
  <span>ade</span>
  <span>, any of my </span>
  <span>aliit</span>
  <span>, ever again.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boba ended up on his lap, nuzzling close, seemingly having decided to be comfortable with him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t stupid, if Boba didn’t like him, he would have to leave Jango. A child always came first. As much as he knew Jango would love Ahsoka, if he didn’t, Jango would be out, no matter how much he loved him. He knew Jango would do the same, and be rightful to do so. It would hurt, but he understood. Children came first, and they were the absolute priority.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, it didn’t look like that was going to be an issue.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O’Buir, what if he does come for us?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll manage it. Like I said, I </span>
  <span>won't</span>
  <span> let any Sith touch my family. Ever.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure you can manage it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boba, I've killed a </span>
  <span>Sith</span>
  <span>, I managed to get your Buir to like me, I've fought in wars. I went from a married parent of one, to a single parent of two, and now I'm a married parent of a few million, I can manage anything.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a:<br/>Buir- parent, mum/dad.<br/>vode- siblings, brothers/sisters.<br/>Cuy'val Dar- ones who are no longer here. The Trainers on Kamino.<br/>ade- children<br/>aliit- family/clan<br/>O'Buir- Parent Obi-Wan.<br/>ad- child, son/daughter etc<br/>Mando'ade- Mandalorians<br/>Haat'ad- True Mandalorians (short version)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.<br/>My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.<br/>Please R+R.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>